


On the Three Ends of Brigid Williams

by Ptolomeia



Series: Brigid Williams [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Brigid Williams - Freeform, F/M, Implied Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptolomeia/pseuds/Ptolomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the three ends of Brigid Williams. Companion piece to The Splitting Image</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Three Ends of Brigid Williams

1\. Break

 

“Sarah?” His voice echoed through the library?

 

“My love?” she replied, sticking her head out of the bookshelves.

 

“There you are,” he smiled at her. “It’s too late to be working, Pet. Come to bed.” 

 

Smiling, she went to him. 

 

2\. Death.

 

 “My name is Brigid,” she said, the taste of peach cobbler still fresh in both their mouths as the world began to darken. She could see him choking. “And you have no power over me.” They died to the sound of her laughter. She'd always had her father's laugh.

 

3.Freedom

 

“Free. I’m finally free.” The final thoughts of Brigid Williams.

**Author's Note:**

> Several people seemed to want a continuation of The Splitting Image. I, however, did not want to write it. I don't particularly like genuinely Dark Jareth when I'm reading him (especially when he's very well done, it leaves me creeped out for days or weeks afterwards. While this is a sign of great writing, it's not what I go to fanfiction for). My two other problems were that, if I continued this story, it would involve a whole lot of rape (which is, again, really not thing) and that there were only three ways it could end. The first, that she break, the second, that she commit suicide, and the third that she escape. While normally I'm all for the heroine escaping, that wasn't the point of The Splitting Image and I felt like her actually getting free would have cheapened it. I was determined not to write it all.
> 
> Then, my lovely Beta!Sister, argued that she could take them both out when she went. That, I felt, was more in spirit, and, not being able to decide which ending seemed best, I decided to write them all. These are all part of the same story. 
> 
> There is no afterlife for Brigid Williams. In the end, I think she's rather glad she won't have to face her mother.


End file.
